Help me to Breath
by Chibi-Lust
Summary: En el peor de los momentos, el amor demuestra que puede más que el mismo destino evitando que aquel ser amado desaparezca entregando todo en aquel encuentro . Yaoi . TouYuk . Lemon . Lime . One Shot . Reviews Onegai! .


**Summary:** En el peor de los momentos, el amor demuestra que puede más que el mismo destino evitando que aquel ser amado desaparezca entregando todo en aquel encuentro. Yaoi . TouYuk . Lemon. Lime . One Shot . Reviews Onegai! .

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura NO me pertenecen, pertenecen al prestigioso grupo de Clamp.

**Dedicated to:** Mayumi Minamino! ( :) mi escritora de Yaoi prefe! escribis muy bien nenaaa! T-T quiero otro fic!)Esto es para vos que te gusta el Yaoi... :( aunque sé que tu pareja favorita es Hiei x Kuarama... n-n la próxima prometo hacer un Yaoi de ellos dos y dedicártelo! ;) te quiero muchooo:( y aunque ya mucho no hablemos quiero que sepas que seguís teniendo un lugar gigante en mi corashonshito:) espero que te guste! Y seguí con tus hermosas historias! - muro por leer otras más!

**Explanation for the F/F:** - 'Diálogo' –

'_Pensamientos'_

'**Parte hablada en una sola persona'**

(Aclaraciones de la autora dentro de la historia)

'Palabras que deben resaltar'

.-.-.-.-.-. Indica cambio de escena .-.-.-.-.-.

**Explanation for the Author:** Este fan fic esta basado en la historia de CCS, o en realidad, esta dentro de esta... Se centra en la relación de Yukito y Touya, si, si, nn es **Yaoi **Para quien no sabe que significa, es el género de homosexuales, es decir la relación amorosa/sentimental entre dos personas del mismo sexo, en este caso entre dos hombres... También contiene **LEMON/LIME **Para quien no sabe lo que es LEMON/LIME, le comento que es Hentai, jejeje, como ya eh dicho antes... Para quien no es simpatizante de ninguno de estos dos géneros, por favor no lean este F/F, la verdad no me gustaría ningún tipo de problemas con nadie por eso... Bueno ya están advertidos :)... n-n a los que continúan aquí y no se han ido (xD los que leerán el F/F) les agradezco y espero que la historia sea de su agrado... n-nUU el Lemon es algo fuerte Jejeje, espero que eso no sea una molestia ..U... n-n también quiero decir que este F/F es un One Shot (OS), por lo tanto solo tiene un capítulo xDU... .. espero que no se me venza la voluntad... :) La canción en la que me base para hacer el fic es "Better Man" de "Robie Williams"... u.u no quiero que relacionen a Robiesito con el Yaoi, solo me base en su canción para hacer el fic... nnUU por que me gusto... o.o Por su puesto la versión en la que me base es en la de Castellano... .. soy madera para inglés... xD bueno dejo de hablar y los dejo con el fic. AH! Esperen! Tengo que ubicarlo en el momento que el fic transcurre! Mnh... o.o Podría ubicarlo en el momento que las cartas se revelan 0.o o pasan sucesos extraños, en donde aparece Eriol n-n... Un poco antes de que Touya le trasmita sus poderes a Yue, cuando este mismo (Touya) intenta decirle a su amiguito que es un ser sobrenatural que posee magia 0.o... o.o Podría decirse que haré un nuevo capítulo xD que reemplace a ese... . UU no me peguen... xD ya, ya, los dejo...

* * *

**Help me to Breath**

Better Man Spanish version

Llévame la vida

Dame tranquilidad

Calma temporal

Que hay mi piel

Dame primaveras

Para disfrutar

Días que se van

No han de volver

Puede ser que la voz

De tu paz y el amor

Me ayuden a cambiar

Y me hagan ser mejor

Perdona mis manías

No doy para mas

No sé aparentar

Soy como soy

Ángel de la guarda

Ven y sálvame

Sálvame del mal

Ayúdame

Puede ser que la voz

De tu paz y el amor

Me hoy ayuden a cambiar

Y me hagan ser mejor

Siempre hay han la vida oportunidad

Para amar mejor no hay que amar de mas

Muchos han caído de tanto de dar

Y de tanto orar

Llévame la vida

Dame tranquilidad

Calma temporal

Que hay mi piel

Dame primaveras

Para disfrutar

Días que se van

No han de volver

Puede ser que la voz

De tu paz y el amor

Me ayuden a cambiar

Y me hagan ser mejor

'_Yo seré tu ángel de ahora en adelante...' – Aseguró el muchacho besando nuevamente los suaves labios de la persona que hacía estragos en su sistema con solo una mirada._

.-.-.-.-.-.

- 'Cuidado Sakura!' – Gritaba un alado y dorado León mientras se lanzaba para quitar a la joven del directo ataque que recibiría del enemigo

- 'G-Gracias Kero' – Dice la joven con sus mejillas algo coloradas – 'Kero... Tenemos que apresurarnos a derrotarlo...' – Dice la chica mientras volvía a posar sus pies en el suelo... – 'YUE!' – Grita la chica al ver como su ángel de cabellos plateado caía al suelo tras proteger a su azabachada amiga...

La ojiverde corre hacia su guardián... – 'Yue! Estas bien?'

- 'Si' – Responde el joven con frialdad mientras se ponía de pie – 'Fíjate si tu amiga no se hizo daño... No te preocupes por mí' – Culminó con seguridad

La castaña no hizo más que asentir, fijo su mirada en la muchacha ojiazul que estaba atrás de rodillas, con una estática mirada mientras sostenía con fuerza su cámara – 'Te encuentras bien Tomoyo?' – Dijo la ojiverde mientras se acercaba a la paralizada azabachada.

Esta la mira y le sonrió después de salir de aquel transe – 'Si estoy bien... Gracias a Yue' – Dice fijando su mirada en el ojiazul, el cual estaba de espaldas a ella

- 'Que bien' – Sonríe la contenta ojiverde – 'Ahora... Voy a terminar con esto... Ya me cansé...' – Chica saca un mazo de cartas, las cuales, detrás, eran rosas con un intenso juego de estrellas, soles y lunas, busco entre las tantas hasta encontrar lo que quería, en cuanto lo hizo, sacó la carta deseada – 'Esta!' – Canto victoria, sin darse cuenta que un nuevo ataque se dirigía hacia ella

El ojiazul que estaba a su lado grito al unísono junto con el León dorado – 'SAKURAAA!' –

Un terrible silencio se adueño del lugar cuando la ojiverde levantó la vista... Abrió grande sus ojos, al ver como una conocida figura se lanzaba delante de ella a recibir aquel rayo de color rojo en el pecho...

La castaña con lágrimas en los ojos se apresuró a utilizar la carta – 'FUEGO!' – Gritó con furia para luego mirar como su enemigo se quemaba en llamas hasta desaparecer... Luego de aquello la ojiverde se acerco a un ángel de cabellos plateados y se arrodilló junto a este – 'Yue! Yue que pasa?'

- 'Mnh...' – Dice con esfuerzo mientras se arrodillaba para toser sangre – 'Nada... S-Solo... me quito... poder... solo eso...'

El alado León, quien se había acercado, le reprocha – 'Pero sin magia no puedes vivir Yue, desaparecerás en cuestión de tiempo!'

- 'QUE!' – La castaña miró a su plateado guardián – 'No quiero eso... Debe haber una salida... Ya sé! Utiliza mi magia!' – Suplica la chica con desesperación extendiéndole la mano

- 'No, era mi deber... Si el destino así lo quiere... Desapareceré... Moriré... No te preocupes...' – Dice el hombre alado poniéndose de pie

- 'Sakura' – Musita una ojiazul mientras se acercaba al preocupado trío – 'Lo mejor será ir a tu casa... Tal vez allí las cosas puedan manejarse mejor que en la calle' – Propone la azabachada mientras apagaba su cámara y la guardaba en su bolso

- 'Si, tienes razón...' – La ojiverde se pone de pie – 'Kero... Podrías... Llevarlo en tu lomo?'

- 'Claro' – Responde el felino asintiendo

- 'Tomoyo... Me ayudas a subirlo?'

- 'Puedo solo' – Reprocha el angelical guardián acercándose al felino... Pero al intentar subir resbala su pie torpemente y cae sentado al suelo

- 'No, no puedes...' – Dice la ojiverde – 'Me ayudas?' – Dice mirando a su amiga con una hermosa sonrisa

- 'Claro' – Dice a azabachada acercándose...

El guardián se puse de pie, y ayudado por ambas jóvenes, la castaña lo ayudaba a subir mientras la azabachada lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie hasta que se montara...

Luego, todo fueron camino hacia el hogar de la ojiverde, donde sentaron al guardián de cabellos plateados en el sofá.

- 'Ahora hay que pensar una forme de que Yue recupere sus poderes' – Opinó el dorado león mientras volvía a su falsa apariencia de muñeco de felpa

- 'Ya dije que no se preocupen Kerberos' – Musito el ojiazul mirándolo fijamente

- 'Vuelve a tu falsa apariencia...' – Criticó el chillón y amarillento muñeco

El ojigris solo suspira y luego se transforma en su simulada forma, un joven de cabellos grisáceos y ojos azulinos... Yukito...

En eso un muchacho de cabellos revueltos color café oscuro y ojos de un marrón intenso bajaba la escalera...

- 'Touya' – Musita el joven de cabellos gris poniéndose de pie, al hacerlo el muchacho que descendía gira a mirarlo – 'Hola' – Le sonríe con dulzura

- 'Yuki' – Susurra el muchacho de cabello café... El chico se queda mirando unos momentos a su compañero, algo le decía que no andaba bien, aquella potente fuerza que siempre sentía provenir del ojiazul ya no estaba

- 'Touya?... Sucede algo?' – Pregunta el joven de cabellos grisáceos al ver la mirada cuestionante con la que su amigo lo miraba

- 'No...'

- 'Hermano' – Susurra la ojiverde que se acercaba al alto muchacho de ojos café... – 'No te molestaría quedarte con Yukito unos instantes?... V-Voy a comprar unas cosas' - _'Mnh... que me crea, que me creaaa...'_

- 'Ve monstruo'

- 'Gracias, vamos Tomoyo' – Dice la chica tomando su peluche anaranjado y preparándose para salir...

La azabachada se despide de Touya y Yukito y sale tras su castaña amiga...

- 'Ahora que estamos solos... Yuki...' – Dice el ojicafé acercándose a su amigo... – 'Hay algo... Hay algo que tienes que saber' – Dice posando su mano en su hombro

- 'Touya? De que hablas?' – Pregunta el ojiazul con intriga

- 'Bueno... Tu...'

- 'Yo?'

- 'Tu no... no eres un ser humano Yuki' – Finaliza el joven de ojos cafés para recibir una confundida mirada por parte de su amigo – 'Y eso... Me preocupa... Más ahora...' – Dice tratando de evadir aquellos ojos azules que miraban los suyos llenos de preguntas buscando una respuesta

- 'De que te hablas Touya?'

- 'Escúchame... Por ser un ser sobrenatural... Necesitas de magia para vivir y esa presencia ya no esta en ti... Estoy preocupado Yuki' – El chico mira a su sorprendido amigo... Luego de un incomodo silencio unas alas salen de la espalda del muchacho con cabellera gris, las cuales lo envolvieron emitiendo una fuerte luz... En cuanto dejaron de cubrir el cuerpo del joven dejaron ver a un ángel de cabellos plateados y ojos azules...

- 'Yukito no tiene por que saber eso' – Reprochó mirando al ojicafé, quien solo sonrió con confianza

- 'Conque... esa es tu verdadera forma...'

- 'Mph...'

- 'Dime... Por que ya no siento tu magia?'

- 'Mnh... No tienes por que saber eso' – Lo enfrenta el muchacho alado

- 'Si me interesa, por que la vida que esta en riego por eso es de la persona más importante para mí' – Al decir esto el ojiazul solo que quedó estático, solo tragó saliva

- 'Tu también eres la persona más importante para Yukito... Aunque, el no quería que supieras que no es humano'

El ojicafé solo sonríe – 'Que confianza me tiene...' – Afirma para luego fijar su mirada en los ojos del alado – 'Ahora... Me dirás por que te falta esa cantidad de poder?'

- 'Me lo quitaron en una batalla... Pero eso ya no importa, Sakura quedará en buenas manos...'

- 'No digas eso, no vas a desaparecer...'

- 'Que dices?'

- 'No voy a dejar que desaparezcas, menos si Yukito lo hace contigo'

- 'Mnh... Y como harás?'

- 'Puedo proporcionarte mis poderes...'

- 'Eso sería peligroso... No te arrepentirás luego?'

- 'Jamás' – Musita el joven mientras se acercaba al angelical ojiazul – 'Solo te pediré una cosa...'

- 'Cual?'

- 'Te daré los poderes con tu falsa identidad... es decir, a través de Yukito'

- 'Deacuerdo'

- 'Y otra cosa' – Dice antes de que el muchacho de cabellos plateados abandone su forma original – 'Cuida mucho a Sakura'

- 'Eso, no tienes que decírmelo' – Dice regalándole una sonrisa mientras las alas lo cubren nuevamente para dejar ver al joven de cabellos grises, quien solo miró a su acompañante y bajo la mirada – 'Perdona... Yo... Yo no sabia todo eso... Pero... No quiero que me des tus poderes' – Dijo levantando su vista para ver a los ojos a aquel amigo que tanto amaba

- 'Yuki...' – Susurra el ojicafé al escuchar esas palabras...

- 'Dime algo Touya...'

- 'Eh?' – Dice el muchacho de cabellos marrones mirando a su acompañante

- 'Que sientes realmente por mi' – Dice el ojiazul con un intenso brillo en los ojos... El ojicafé separó un poco sus labios para abrir un poco su boca, pensaba contestar cuando el ojiazul interrumpió – 'Antes de que me des una respuesta... Quiero hacer algo...' – Se acercó a su mejor amigo y lo abrazo – 'Antes de saber la respuesta... Quiero quitarme una intriga que llevo encima' – El chico miró al joven que abrazaba a los ojos... – 'Que sabor tienen... tus labios...' – Culminó para acercar su rostro hasta al de Touya, un pequeño roce dio inicio al contacto de los labio de ambos, para fundirse en un beso, que con los segundos iba aumentando la pasión con la cual jugaban.

El morocho sentía como sus sentidos se agudizaban, podía oír el rápido palpito de los corazones de ambos, sentía la manera en que sus mejillas hervían y veía al ojiazul de sus sueños disfrutando de cada segundo que duraba aquel beso, decidió cerrar los ojos y destinarse a disfrutar al igual que su acompañante.

Lentamente la pasión fue aumentado, haciendo el beso más feroz... El morocho se separó de inmediato...

- 'Touya?' – Musita el ojiazul al no sentir más ese dulce sabor en su boca

- 'Vamos, a mi cuarto... Antes que nada... Debo darte mi poder Yuki'

El ojiazul sonríe y luego asiente... Ve como el morocho camina hacia la escalera y lo sigue, ambos suben hasta llegar a la habitación del ojicafé... Al entrar sintió como su corazón aumentaba su pulso, aunque ya muchas veces había estado en aquel cuarto sentía como si fuera la primera...

- 'Ahora... Como... Como me darás tu poder Touya?' – Pregunta el muchacho de cabello grisáceo

- 'Déjamelo a mi...' – Dice el morocho mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación...

Luego de hacerlo se acerca al ojiazul y vuelve a besarlo, esos suaves labio lo extasiaban... Con lentitud fue guiándolo hacia la cama, donde ambos cayeron de espaldas, pero sin dejar de besarse...

Aquel inocente juego donde cada uno investigaba la boca del otro con su lengua fue profundizándose hasta llegar a un intenso juego de apasionadas caricias que descubrían a su paso cada rincón del cuerpo de cada uno...

Así continuaron, mientras la sed de curiosidad aumentaba, las diversas prendas que cubrían los cuerpos de los jóvenes iban desapareciendo, hasta dejar a los muchacho tal cual como dios los había creado...

Ambos se encontraban uno al lado del otro, tumbados en la cama, besándose...

El morocho se separó por la falta de aire... Ya no podía aguantar más sin respirar... El joven ojiazul sonrió, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus brillantes ojos hacían que el morocho quisiera más que un intimidante beso...

El morocho se acercaba nuevamente cuando una leve transparencia en el rostro del ojiazul lo detuvo...

- 'Yuki... Estas... Desapareciendo...' – Musito el morocho con algo de desesperación

- 'Mnh... N-no importa...'

El morocho acomodo al ojiazul sobre la cama... – 'Relájate... No tardare en darte mis poderes...'

El ojiazul solo asintió con otra sonrisa... Miro hacia el techo... Se sentía mareado, las fuerzas se le escapaban... De repente una terrible sensación de placer opaco todo ese malestar... No entendía, pero de todas maneras lo disfrutaba, al mismo tiempo que recuperaba fuerza, sentía como un extraño poder se apoderaba de él devolviéndole la magia, sabia quien era... Pero no se atrevía a ver como lo hacia, prefería dejar en suspenso lo que su morocho practicaba...

Levanto un poco su cabeza, dejándose vencer por la curiosidad, quería saber que hacia el morocho para provocarle tal placer... Solo sonrió y mordió un poco su labio inferior al ver al ojicafé entre sus piernas... Al poco tiempo ya no podía contener los gemidos, comenzó a gemir de placer haciendo dejar al morocho satisfecho con su labor, quien se separó, y se volvió a recostar junto a él...

- 'Ya tienes... Todo mi poder...' – Dijo el ojicafé sonriendo

- 'Gracias' – Dijo el ojiazul abrazándolo

- 'Yo seré tu ángel de ahora en adelante...' – Aseguró el muchacho besando nuevamente los suaves labios de la persona que hacía estragos en su sistema con solo una mirada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_No entendía, pero de todas maneras lo disfrutaba, al mismo tiempo que recuperaba fuerza, sentía como un extraño poder se apoderaba de él devolviéndole la magia, sabia quien era... Pero no se atrevía a ver como lo hacia, prefería dejar en suspenso lo que su morocho practicaba..._

* * *

N/A: WOOOH! Terminé! O.o como me costó esto! -U pero... 0.o increíblemente me gustó el resultado... nxn nada más espero que a ustedes también. Acepto quejas! Jejeje... Ya me saque las ganas de hacer el Yaoi, aunque me sentía rara cuando lo escribía xDU... :) Gracias a todos los que leyeron! Aunque no dejen review jejeje, y a los que dejen review! Gracias x 2! Jajaja xDDD... - bueno ya me voy... :) chausis

Atte.:

Chibi-Sango90


End file.
